coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8213 (13th September 2013)
Plot Karl starts moving Dev's body but is interrupted by Stella letting herself in through the back. He desperately tries to stop her going into the bar but she barges past him and is stunned to see Dev on the floor. DC Leslie interviews Jason. He feels it's a waste of time as he is only repeating what he told the police six months ago. Karl tells Stella that Dev came at him and he had to defend himself. Stella doesn't care and starts phoning an ambulance. Karl grabs her phone. He realises the game is up and confesses everything to Stella, saying he did it for her. At the bistro, the guests wonder where the bride and groom have got to. Gloria thinks they've slipped away for a romantic liaison. Stella is disgusted with Karl and throws her wedding ring away. She tries to leave the Rovers and get help but Karl grabs her. Fearing Karl will kill her too, she changes and tells him they're in it together. Jason gets fed up with the police not taking his accusations seriously and walks out of the interview. Stella agrees to go away with Karl, even though it will mean leaving the Rovers and her family. Karl realises she is lying. Grace bosses Faye around. Unseen by Karl, Dev begins to stir and manages to text Jason, asking for help. Arriving back in the Street, Jason bangs on the Rovers door. Stella calls out for him to get help. As Jason lets himself in through the back, Karl empties the whisky bottle and holds Stella hostage with a lighter, threatening to kill them both. He confesses to killing Sunita in the hospital. The reception carries on without the bride and groom, with Tez delivering a terrible, overlong speech. Karl takes Stella with him into the cellar. Jason carries Dev outside as the police arrive. DS Willets takes charge but refuses to move in on Karl until backup arrives. Stella tells Karl the truth is all they have left. Karl wishes he could forget about Sunita and be his old self again. Stella urges him to give Dev and Sunita peace and walk out of the Rovers as the man she fell in love with. He gives himself up and is arrested. Cast Regular cast *Stella Munro - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Tez - Dean Williamson *Enquiry Officer - Peter Foster *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *PC Matthews - William Fox Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and cellar *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield Police Station Notes *Final appearance of John Michie as Karl Munro. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The net closes in on Karl as he hurriedly prepares to leave for Spain with Stella; Sally is hurt when she receives a dismissive text from Tim; and Owen expresses an interest in buying Audrey's flat. (Note: the latter storyline was cut from the transmitted episode) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,050,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes